


Learning from a Project - Mikannie

by RedBoom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie likes books, F/F, Projects, Titan Trio Sibling Love, abusive stuff, i dont know how to tag this, ill add more tags later, mentions of annies mother, popular Mikasa, titan trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBoom/pseuds/RedBoom
Summary: A Project.Annie Leonhardt - Bookworm - Computer Geek - Quiet - Gamer - Problem is that she has The Titan Shifter Illness. Oh forgot to mention she's a mom.Mikasa Ackerman - Popular - Strong - Good Student - Lots of Friends - Great Family - Happy Life.





	1. Project.

**Author's Note:**

> Armin doesn't take shit from his friends.

_Mikasa POV_

 

"Okay, today we are going to learn about the Titan Illness!" Hange Zoe my Health Teacher shouted as she walked to her desk and put on the SmartBoard. "Yes, Annie?" Hange asked when she saw Annie's hand up. I turned around and looked for the short female. She slowly got up and gave the Teacher a note. Miss. Hange nodded and whispered something after that Annie went back to her desk and grabbed her things and walked out.

 

_Why does that girl get to leave class like that?_ I thought. _Weirdo._

 

I listened as the teacher explained what the Illness was. We saw pictures and videos of it. To me, it just seemed weird. I dozed off until my friend Sasha Baus elbowed me. "Stop dozing off," She whispered, "We're getting partners for the project."

 

"Project?" I whispered back.

 

"Yeah weren't you listening?"

 

"Say the person who only thinks about food."

 

"You won't be picking partners I already did." She got the list of the partners and read it out loud. "Sasha and Connie " I stopped listening until I heard my name. "Mikasa and Annie."

 

"What?!" 

 

"Have a problem, Mikasa?" Miss. Hange asked me but seeing her glare I decided to stay quiet.

 

. . . 

 

"Why am I partners with, Leonhardt?" I asked after the bell rang and the other students left.

 

"Is that a problem?" The Teacher asked her eyes lingering on her computer screen.

 

"Yes. I don't know her and she always glares at me."

 

"That's her natural face. She glares at the principle too."

 

"But-"

 

"No Mikasa. This project is worth 68% of your grade if you weren't listening and I am not changing partners. Is that clear?"

 

I nodded, "Where is she now?" I asked.

 

"She's at the nurse. Explain the project to her."

 

I nodded and left.

 

. . . 

 

"Hey, Mika!" I heard my brother Eren Yeager shout as I walked into the lunch room. "Over here!"

 

I walked over to the group and sat down at the table with my lunch.

 

"So guess what?" He asked me when I sat down, "I finally got the courage to ask Levi out!"

 

"Did he say no?"

 

"What no, He said yes!"

 

"Lucky you," I groaned. 

 

"What got you upset?" Armin asked me.

 

"Stupid project," I muttered. 

 

"With partners?" I nodded. "Who's your partner?"

 

"Annie Leonhardt." 

 

"That crazy bitch?" Ymir asked, receiving a lit slap to the shoulder from Krista. "Doesn't she get sent to the principle's office 24/7."

 

"I don't think there is anything wrong with her." Armin piped up. "You guys just need to take a chance and get to know her."

 

"Something's clearly wrong with her," Eren urged.

 

"You guys are unbelievable." He muttered packed his lunch and left.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Somewhere where people don't judge." He hissed.

 

The group watched as he left and went outside and sat down next a figure, I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the person who Armin was talking to. To my surprise it was Annie. I still have to tell her about the project. "Guys I need to go talk to someone," I said and went outside to where Annie and Armin were located. "Hey, Leonhardt!" 

 

Her gaze felt Armin's eyes as she looked into mine. "What?" Her voice cold, no emotion. Eyes dull, like she's tired. Her lips- Why am I looking at her lips?!

 

"You're my partner for the Health project."

 

"Health Project?"

 

"We're supposed to explain the Titan Shifter Illness." I looked into her eyes and saw a little bit of emotion but then it was gone in a flash. "So I was thinking that we could start today-"

 

"I can't. Busy"

 

I glared at her. "But we need to-"

 

"Tomorrow. I won't be busy."

 

"You're house then alright," I said and walked away but she grabbed my wrist.

 

"Why my house?"

 

"Because my brother is going to be there with his boyfriend or something like that."

 

"But- Fine." She hissed her glare still on my eyes. "Whatever." She let go of my wrist.

 

"Okay, so it's settled. Today at your house five o'clock."

 

"I never said that!"

 

But I was gone before she could do anything.


	2. Mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa comes over to Annie's house sooner than expected and learns more information about her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titan Illness/Titan Shifter Illness = Your mind creating a Titan version of yourself. It lives in your head, corrupting your mind each and every day. Slowly breaking apart your heart. It hurts you, ready when you're vulnerable to take controller of yourself. It talks to you, makes decisions for yourself. It brings Delusions - Auditory Hallucination - Visual Hallucination.

_Annie POV_

 

"Mommy!" A small voice laughs. I looked up from my book and looked at the little boy in front of me. "Look I'm wearing one of your hoodies!"

 

The little boy wore one of my gray hoodies that definitely was too big for him. The hoodie covered up 99% of his body the only thing seeable was his big smile. 

 

"Nathan that's too big for you." I giggled and placed the book on a table and took the hoodie off of him. I picked the small boy up and held him my arms. His blond hair covering his black eyes.

 

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm hungry!"

 

"Alright, Little Guy what do you want to eat?" I asked as I put him on the floor and held his hand as we walked into the kitchen.

 

"Mac and Cheese! Mac and Cheese!" 

 

"Alright Little Guy," I said as I ruffled his hair.

 

. . .

 

"Mommy's going to take a shower alright?"

 

"Okay, Mommy!"

 

...

_Mikasa POV_

 

"Where are you going?" Eren asked after I put my jacket and shoes on.

 

"Going to Leonhardt's house to work on the project," I said as I grabbed my phone off the table. "Shouldn't you be on a date?"

 

"Levi's coming over," Eren answered.

 

"Alright. Bye" I said as I opened the door and left.

 

. . .

 

_It's only for a project why are you so nervous._

 

I slowly knocked on the door but what I was greeted with shocked me. 

 

"Hello, Miss." The blond boy greeted.

 

"Um... Hi." I stuttered out. _Why is there a toddler in Leonhardt's house?_ "Is Annie Leonhardt here?"

 

"My Mommy? Yes, she's here."

 

_Mommy?! Leonhardt's a mom?!_

 

"Come on Miss, If you want my Mommy you just have to walk in." I didn't move. "Do you not know how to walk? I'll just help you, Lady." He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. He let go of my hand and closed the door. "Mommy always says to close the door so no bugs could come in." He then guided me to the living room. I looked around, A flat screen T.V. They have an Xbox One and PS4, red fluffy carpet. Red and Blue fluffy couched. The remote and controllers were organized on the table. There's a small table next to one of the coaches and showed a framed photo, Of Annie giving the little boy a piggyback ride in what looked like a forest. What was odd about the picture was that Annie was smiling, her eyes glowing with happiness. "Mommy's taking a shower. She should be done in a little bit."

 

I nodded not knowing what to say.

 

"You know you could sit down, right? I don't think my Mommy would mind."

 

"Nathan who are you talking too?!" We heard a shout from somewhere down to the hallway. My eyes landed on Annie. She was walking into the living room while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

 

My eyes went up and down her body. She wore sweatpants and a t-shirt.

 

"Ackerman?"

 

"Hot- I mean Hi!" I shouted. 

 

"Mommy she's your friend right?" Nathan, the little boy asked.

 

"No-" But Leonhardt quikly interrupted me. 

 

"Yes, she is. Nathan what about you change out of your clothes and into your Pokemon pajamas, Okay?" Nathan nodded and went into the hallway.

 

There was silence but I decided to change that, "So... You have a son?"

 

She looked at me before slowly nodding, "Don't tell anyone in school please?" She whispered. Her eyes trailing downwards.

 

"I won't," I assured. I looked at her before asking, "So is there a Father? Are did he just up and leave?"

 

Her eyes looked at me. "We can't work on the project if Nathan's awake so we have to work on it after I put him to sleep." 

 

_She dodged the question_ I thought.

 

"Mommy! Mommy! I did this wrong!" Nathan yelled as he ran into the living room. Annie looked at him, her cold eyes changing into one of kindness. She kneeled down next to him and took the shirt off and correctly putting it on for him.

 

"I thought I told you how to put it on correctly?" She asked.

 

"I'm sorry Mommy. I forgot." She picked the little boy and held him. Nathan's small arms wrapping around her neck.

 

"Come on the Mac and Cheese should be done. Mikasa, you could have some if you want."

 

"No it's fine I don't want to intrude." 

 

"Mommy cooking is the best!" Nathan exclaimed. "Try it. You're going to like it!"

 

Annie put Nathan on the floor, "Wanna set up the table for me?" She asked.

 

"Yeah!" He replied a grin on his face.

 

. . .

 

"This is good." I complimented.

 

"It's not that good..." She shyly said.

 

_Cute_

 

"Mommy it is good!" Nathan yelled while standing on the chair.

 

"Nathan sit properly." Annie scolded.

 

"Okay, mommy." He did as told, "Can we eat that Ice Cream Cake you made yesterday!?"

 

"Yeah sure," Annie agreed smile appearing on her face.

 

I stared at the two. They were so happy. It was so pure.

 

. . .

 

Once we finished eating we went back into the living room, Nathan started watching T.V, Annie sat on a bean bag and was reading a book and I was on my phone texting Eren about his date.

 

**So how was the date? - Mikasa**

 

**Yeah, it was great! I'm pretty sure we're dating now! - Eren**

 

**So what about the project? Is Leonhardt's house full of dead body's? Is she helping you or are you doing all the work? - Eren**

 

"Mika!?" Nathan shouted getting my attention. I looked at him,

 

"Yes?"

 

"Who gave you that scarf? Is it fluffy? Can I touch it? Why are you still wearing it?" Nathan asked all at once in one breath.

 

"My brother gave it to me. It is fluffy. I like wearing it because it's important." I answered. I noticed that Annie's eyes were off the book and on us.

 

"Can I touch?"

 

"Nathan," Annie started. "She might not want you to touch the scarf. She said it's important to her. You have to consider other people's feeling."

 

He ignored her. "Can I please touch the scarf?"

 

I nodded, I slowly gave the scarf to him. "Yeah!" He giggled and held the scarf.

 

"Look what time it is Nathan," Annie stated. "It's time for sleep."

 

Annie slowly pulled Nathan towards her and Nathan laid his head on her chest and held my scarf tightly in his hands and he closed his eyes. "Can you close the T.V?" She whispered to me, I nodded and grabbed the remote closing the T.V.

 

. . .

 

"Sorry about the scarf, Nathan has it in a death grip." Annie apologized. "And now that he's asleep, You won't be getting it today."

 

"It's fine," I assured. "Let's start the project. Do you know anything about the Titan Shifter Illness?" I asked.

 

"More than you. That's for sure." She replied.

 

I scoffed. "You weren't there when the Teacher was explaining it."

 

"Please, What's better, someone who did research on it or Someone who has the illness themselves?"

 

I looked at her, my lips slightly apart, "You have...?"

 

I saw her smile. "It destroys you every single day." She looked at me her eyes wide a weird smile on her face, "If you don't have anyone there to help you." She titled her head, "Then you're basically fucked." I looked into her eyes and saw a murderous glint. She shook her head, "Anyways let's write down what we know about it on a piece of paper."

 

And that's what we did but when ever I could I would look at Annie and try to figure her out.

 

. . .

 

_DING_

 

I looked over at my phone and unlocked it.

 

**Where are you? Did Leonhardt kill you? - Eren**

 

**It's 10 and you're still not home - Eren**

 

**I SWEAR IM GOING TO CALL THE COPS - Eren**

 

I rolled my eyes. **We're just working on the project, I'm about to leave. - Mikasa**

 

"Alright. We're done for today." Annie stated. I stood up and she looked at me,

 

"What?"

 

"Don't tell anyone about Nathan."

 

"I won't." 

 

"Alright. Since Nathan has your scarf, I'll give it to you tomorrow alright?"

 

"Okay bye."

 

"Bye."

 

 

 

 


	3. Dodging Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa dodges her friend's questions about Annie's house. Armin know's a lot about Annie's house.

_Mikasa POV_

 

"Eren! I'm back!" I yelled when I stepped foot into the house after unlocking the door.

 

"Oh! Thank god! I thought she killed you or something!" Eren yelled when he came out of his room. 

 

"Did you not get my text?" I asked. "Because I did send you a text, saying that I was okay."

 

"Sorry my phone died and I don't know where my charger is..." Eren explained. "Sooo can I use your charger?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Thank's!" He was about to run upstairs when he stopped and looked at me. "Where's the scarf?"

 

_How am I suppose to answer that?_ "I might have left it there by accident." 

 

"But you never take it off." He looked at me strangely. "Did Leonhardt force you to take it off? She might have stolen it!"

 

"Look at the time!" I said casually, "I need to sleep. School tomorrow."

 

. . .

 

"Annie Leonhardt?" Hange asked doing roll call. "Absent."

 

_Why is she absent? She was perfectly fine yesterday._

 

After the bell rang I had to stay behind for a couple of minutes. "Did you talk to Annie about the project?" Hange asked.

 

"Yes, I did. We actually started the project already." I answered as I picked up my binders and books. _Has Annie said anything about having the Titan Shifter Illness to the teacher?_

 

"I expect you to get an A on this project since you have a partner who knows more about than me. You may leave." She dismissed me.

 

"So you know that Annie has...?" I asked trailing me off.

 

"Yep. That's why she won't be here for the lesson."

 

"So that's why she isn't here?" I asked.

 

"What no. She is physical not in school." I nodded, I was about to leave the class room but Hange asked me something. "Since when did you stop calling Annie, Leonhardt?" I haven't even noticed that I stopped referring her by her last name. "Did something happen between you two?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

 

"No nothing happened."

 

. . .

 

I walked into the lunch room going, slowly looking around for a short blonde, Once I didn't spot her I made my way to my friends.

 

"Eren told us you went to Leonhardt's house." Ymir started. "Was there any dead bodies?"

 

"Yeah." Jean shout. "Was there any?"

 

"Why does everyone think she's a murderer?" I asked.

 

"She looks like one," Jean explained.

 

"How do you guys even know I went to her house?"

 

"Eren told us," Krista explained. "He also mentions something about Annie stealing your scarf."

 

I looked at Eren who was sitting beside me. "Do you really think that Annie stole-"

 

"Woah!" Ymir yelled. "Since when did you call Leonhardt by her first name?"

 

"I'm pretty sure Leonhardt brainwashed her." Jean piped up. "Maybe drugged her."

 

"Where's Armin?" I asked.

 

"He's in the gaming club," Eren answered. "He said something about fixing the computers."

 

"Did you hear? I'm pretty sure Leonhardt's in that club." Connie informed.

 

"She is," Krista confirmed. "I saw her and Armin fixing some software, something like that but they weren't talking."

 

"Sorry I'm late guys," Armin said as he sat down lunch in hand. "'Was fixing something."

 

"Anyways," Ymir started. "Stop dodging the fucking question. What was the house like?"

 

"It was... nice," I answered. "She had video games."

 

Armin laughed. "You went to her house?"

 

I nodded. "So you saw her Gaming Room?"

 

"No."

 

"Seriously! She didn't let you see it? She didn't let me see it either." Armin expressed. "But I did get to see her PC."

 

"Wait! You've been at Annie's house?" Eren asked.

 

"Yeah," Armin answered.

 

"Since when?"

 

 "Remeber all those times where I ditched you guys and said I had to work on homework?" Everyone nodded. "I was actually at her house." He revealed.

 

"Why?!" Eren shouted.

 

"Lips are sealed."

 

. . .

 

_I still_ haven't _seen Annie. Why_ wasn't _she in school today?_

 

School had just finished. I grabbed my backpack. When I walked through the hallways to get to the main door. Something grabbed my wrist and pulled me into one of the empty classrooms.

 

"Annie?!"

 

"SHHHH!" She whispered. I nodded so she could put her hand away from my mouth. "Here's the scarf." She said a pulled out the scarf from her backpack. 

 

"Why weren't you in school today?" 

 

"I was. Just not for the first three classes. That's why I missed Health." She answered.

 

"But then I didn't see you in lunch."

 

"I stay outside. I wasn't here for the first three classes because I had to take care of Nathan." She whispered. "You didn't tell anyone about him, right?"

 

"I didn't but Armin seems to know a lot about your house. Why is that?"

 

"He comes over sometimes. Are we going to work on the project today?"

 

I nodded. "You're house again." Annie nodded.

 

"Leave." She hissed.

 

"What about you?"

 

"Students are still roaming around the highschool. What would you think if you see two teenagers leave a classroom together?"

 

I nodded and left.

 

. . .

 


	4. French Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa goes back to Annie's house and meets the two other members of the Titan Trio.

**Mikasa POV.**

 

I knocked on Annie's door, my school backpack carelessly hanging off of my right shoulder. When the door open I looked down to see Nathan, "Mommy! It's Mika!" He yelled out and jumped up and tugged my scarf off of me. "Come inside Mika!" I nodded and walked into the house to see Annie in the kitchen washing some dishes. "Mika play games with me, please!" 

I looked up to Annie seeing a pleading look on her face as if asking 'play with him, please. He's driving me crazy'. I slowly nodded and took the boys hand and walked into the living room and let him pick any game he wanted and that game was Rocket League

After a couple of minutes Annie was done with the dishes and came back, she slowly crept behind Nathan, who was to focus on trying to beat me. She slowly put her hand on his eyes and said, "Guess who?" The little boy giggled uncontrollably. 

"Mommy!" He said and hugged her. 

"So who's winning?"

"Mika," Nathan answered an upset expression on his face.

"Want mommy to beat her for you?"

"Yes, please!"

and she completely demolished me at the game. I didn't even get a goal. "Hacks!" I called out.

"Please, I bet you don't even know how to install hacks."

I looked away. "Told you mommy could beat you!" Nathan laughed. "She's awesome at everything!"

 

**_DING!_ **

 

I saw Annie pick up her phone. A small smile forming on her face. She turned to Nathan, "Guess who's coming today?"

"Bert! and Rei!" He yelled out. "Are they really coming?!"

"Yeah and with a surprise for you!"

He giggled. She looked at me before grabbing her phone and texting something back. "Alright, no more games." She scolded.

"But Mommy you always play games at night." He whined.

"And how would you know that?"

"Ummm. no reason!"

"That's what I thought, now Nathan what about you watch T.V while Mikasa and I work on our school project?"

Minutes passed of us jotting down notes and stuff, while Nathan played games. When the door bell rang, Nathan jumped out and jolted to the door.

"Rei! Bert!" Annie stood up putting her pencil down and walked to the door. They came back with Nathan in Bertholdt's arms, Reiner next to him with lot's of bags of Mcdonalds and Burger King. Nathan pointed to the bags in Reiner's hand. "Is that my surprise?!"

"Sure is, buddy!" Reiner exclaimed, putting the bags on the table. "Mikasa, Hey!" He greeted putting his hand out for me. I shook it.

"Nice to properly meet you," I replied. He laughed.

"Sorry, Mikasa. I would greet you but I have Nathan in my arms." Bert explained, Nathan playing with his hair. "Nathan! stop that stings." He complained to the little boy. I smiled that scene looked cute.

"Annie after we finish eating. I challenge you to a 1 on 1 COD match, snipers only." Reiner exclaimed out loud then started laughing, "I'm going to win this one!"

"No your not!" Nathan shouted. "My mommy can beat everyone! She beat Mika! and you like... infinity times. Bert only managed to win one time! So the only one that could maybe beat Mommy could be Bert!"

"I could beat you without even trying!" Reiner shouted back.

"Now, Reiner," Annie said cutting in. "Stop lying to yourself, Nathan could easily beat you." She picked up Nathan out of Bert's arms. "Let's eat the food before it gets cold. Come on Mikasa your eating too and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

This woman is crazy. I nodded and sat up.

 

. . .

 

"No, you can't beat me, Reiner," Annie stated as she ate. Reiner looked at her.

"I was the one who introduced video games in your life!" Reiner shot back.

"No, you didn't! At least I know how to download things!" She shouted back. Nathan was giggling. Bert had an amused smile on his face and I just looked. 

Reiner threw a french frie to Annie. Then Annie threw one too him. Then Nathan decided to throw all his french fries to everyone. So Bert decided to throw some.

And I'm like 'I'm going to stay out of this.' but I couldn't help it and threw some at Annie.

Then all hell broke loose.

 

. . .

 

"I'm not cleaning this all by myself," Annie stated. "Actually I'll clean the kitchen later."

"I'll help Annie," Bert assured her.

"Thanks. Now Reiner lets have that match."

"Mommy is going to win. I bet my whole juice box!" Nathan stated.

"Well, I think Annie is going to win. So I bet my juice box too." Bert laughed. "Mikasa bet something stupid on Reiner so it's an actual bet." He whispered to me.

I shrugged my shoulder. "Okay, I bet Eren."

Annie laughed. "You want to loose him?"

"Yeah. He's annoying sometimes."

"Annie are you sure you're controller isn't modded or anything?" Reiner asked after losing yet another round.

"Reiner, I'm positive. You're the one with the modded controller."

Nathan giggled. Bert and I laughed. Reiner looked at his controller and of course, it was a modded one.

"What ever I'm done." He said. "This was stupid anyways." He muttered.

"Yeah, now I own this Eren person!" Nathan shouted. Annie looked over to him.

"No. Random stranger's can't see you remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." He frowned. "Some people aren't allowed to know about me." He then looked about smiling. "Well, that's okay because his missing out!"

I wanted to say that they could trust Eren but then I remember all the secret he let slip out of his mouth.

"If it helps any better," I started. "Eren's stupid. Nathan, you're probably 85% smarter than him."

"Really I'm smarter than a high school student?"

"Yeah of course," I answered.

"Why?" He asked.

I whispered something in his ear. I looked at his face, he had a grin on. "Yeah!"

The other looked at me strangely. "What did you say?" Annie asked me.

"Nothing."

After awhile of talking and playing games, Bert and Reiner left and I was going to head out to. Nathan was already to sleep. "What did you whisper too Nathan?" Annie asked after I walked out the door.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I only said that his mom is very smart."

I left leaving a blushing Annie behind me.


	5. Tired and Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa learns more about The Titan Shifter Illness.

**Mikasa POV**

 

It's been a week since I have seen Annie.

"Sorry, I'm late," Annie whispered as she walked into the room 15 minutes late. She had bags under her eyes. She could barely hold her own books. As she walked over to her desk I got a good look at her.

"You come back to school after a week, Annie and you're late?" Hanji questioned. Annie nodded. "You have lot's of work to make up." Annie nodded again.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"Need sleep." was her only response. "But I can't sleep." Her head fell on her desk, eyes closed and for a second I thought she fell asleep but then her head picked up in shock.

"Annie! Mikasa! no talking in the class. I nodded. Annie did... well nothing.

 

. . .

 

It was finally lunch and as always I sat with my friends. "Guy's guess what I'm strong!" Eren exclaimed. People laughed at him while I asked,

"Why?"

"Well, I bumped into Leonhardt today." He explained. "and she fell on the floor like she was hit by a wrecking ball." I looked over at where Annie was sitting with Bert and Reiner. Annie's head was in her arms as her arms were laid on the table. Reiner and Bert were the only one's making conversation. Annie looked dead. "Look I'll show you."

"You shouldn't do that Eren," I warned. He only laughed and made his way over to Annie but before he could touch her, Reiner and Bert were already out of their seats and in front of Eren.

"What are you doing?" Bert stuttered out. "If you want Annie you can't she's busy."

"Yeah, Jaeger. You should leave." Reiner supported Bert. After that Annie stood up and left muttering,

"Can this lunch room shut the fuck up." Reiner and Bert followed.

Eren rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with them? Weirdos"

Eren's really making me mad. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe you're the weird one, Eren," I muttered. "And making Annie fall doesn't mean you're strong. Stop being so dramatic it's not an anime, where someones like, 'Annie fall.' in a dramatic voice."

 

. . .

 

"Where are you going?" Eren asked after school.

"I'm going to work on the project," I answered and left and made my way over to Annie's.

Knock.

knock.

knock. The door finally opened by Nathan.

"Hi. Mikasa." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked in and noticed his sad expression.

"Somethings wrong with mommy." I frowned when I went into the living room I saw Annie asleep on the couch. Sweating, her face red.

I went over to her and put my hand on her forehead. "That's a high fever. What did she do? Swim in lava?" I turned my attention over to Nathan, "Nathan do you know where the medicine stuff is?"

"Medicine stuff? You mean the things Mommy give me when I'm sick?" I nodded. "It's over here." I nodded and followed him.

 

. . .

 

I looked through all their medication until something caught my eye.

 

_'Titan Illness Perscription.'_

 

"Nathan, did your mommy take her medication today?" I asked the prescription in my hand.

"You mean the one she takes every morning? Um no I don't think so."

I nodded and looked into the bag and saw a syringe and a small white bottle with liquid inside. "Nathan here take my phone and go to your room and play alright?" He nodded and took the phone and went to his room. I went into the living room and took the piece of paper that was inside the bag.

_'Make sure liquid is injected in the right hand - slowly.'_

_'Fill up the syringe and make sure the whole injection is inserted.'_

_'It might take a couple of hours for it to take effect.'_

I sighed. I sucked in the black liquid into the syringe and made my way towards Annie.

"Why me?"

I slowly inserted the liquid into Annie's hand. I put everything back and just watched Annie.

"Mika! Someone's calling you!" Nathan yelled out as he ran into the room.

 

**Caller I.D EREN**

 

"Hello?" I answered, putting the phone to my ear.

"Mikasa! Why aren't you home? Yet?" Eren shouted into the phone and I rolled my eyes.

I looked at Annie who was sleeping and then at Nathan who was looking at Annie. "I'm staying here today."

"Leonhardt's house? Why?"

"Project. Got to go." I said and closed the call.

"You're staying here today?" Nathan asked. I nodded. "Yeah!"

"shhh. You don't want to wake up your mommy now do we?"

 

. . .

 

"Mommy's awake!"

I looked over to Annie who was already getting up, her hand rubbing her forehead. Her eyes closed again. "Where's my phone? I need to call Reiner and Bert." She muttered.

"Here Mommy," Nathan said and handed her, her phone. Annie took the phone out of his hand and called the two. 

Not even five minutes later the door slammed open and Bert came rushing in, "Annie! You should have told us that it was getting this bad!" Annie just rolled her eyes at him. Then Reiner came in,

"Annie, you forgot to take your medicine again?" He asked. Annie nodded. "You could die you know?"

"Please." She answered. "That only happens if you miss it for weeks straight. I only missed it for a week."

"There's a reason you take it every morning." Bert cut in. "Your body could get crystallized if you don't take it properly."

"Annie." Reiner hissed. "You know that what Bert's saying is right. It's a fact. And you can't take more than one shot a day. If you do take more your body will _fail_  you. Go take a shower. Mikasa can you help her stand up and walk."

"Sure-"

"I can walk by myself." Annie hissed back at Reiner. 

"Alright, Let's see you try. You can barely lift your body up." He turned his attention to Nathan and smiled. "Buddy what about you go in your room a play alright?" Nathan nodded and left. He then looked at Annie with a glare. "You're fucking stupid Annie. You're making this harder on people that care about you." His glare lessened but it was still there. "I know you're purposely not taking your medicine."

At that, Annie looked down. "Fuck off. Reiner. Don't go telling me what to I'm doing. Tell me you haven't done it too. Look me in the eyes and tell me." Reiner stayed quiet. 

"Guys. Stop. Before you go and scream at each other. Besides Mikasa's here. Go spill out your secrets in front of her. Perfect idea." He said sarcastically.

 

_Secrets?_

 

"I'll go take that shower," Annie stated. "Mikasa help me up."

 

. . .

 

So the day went on of me barely speaking. A couple of fight with Annie and Reiner but nothing too serious. Nathan was still in his room and now Bert and Reiner were scolding Annie.

"So before we leave, make sure to take your medication tomorrow morning, Okay? It's very simple." Bert stated.

"Yeah," Reiner called out and put a shoulder around Annie. "It's very simple to overcome the illness."

 

_Weren't they fighting seconds ago?_

 

Annie shrugged Reiner arm off of her. "Easy for you to say. You guy's found, love with each other."

"Hey." Bert started. "You don't need love."

"Bert look at everyone that had the illness ever since they found the one. The fucking illness magically disappears. Look at you and Reiner for an example." Annie stated.

"We still have to take the medication though." Reiner weakly stated. Annie just rolled her eyes at them.

"Bye."

"Bye Annie!" They both shouted and left.

Annie turned to me and looked up at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm standing," I answered.

"No. You're leaving." Annie shot back.

"Actually I told Nathan I was staying over." I chuckled nervously.

She glared at me before sighing. "Alright." 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter and first fanfic on this website. I think I did well for the first chapter.


End file.
